


our love's the only thing that matters

by pawnshophearttradingup



Series: brufonse week 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawnshophearttradingup/pseuds/pawnshophearttradingup
Summary: “Where are we going?” Alfonse asked. Somehow it hadn’t occurred to him before to ask what errands, exactly, Zacharias needed his accompaniment for.“Into town,” Zacharias replied, which was obvious enough to Alfonse, and not truly what he was asking.Still, he trusted Zacharias with his life, so he didn’t ask any more questions as the two of them walked out of the castle.





	our love's the only thing that matters

**Author's Note:**

> day three of [brufonse week](https://brufonseweek.tumblr.com/post/187476678084)! the halfway point... today's prompt is "rest" which i think i did okay with?
> 
> thanks to geo for beta reading w/ me again, and thanks to my server for encouraging me always <3

Alfonse leaned against the trunk of a tree, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. While training wasn’t his favorite activity, he was certainly satisfied with how hard he’d pushed himself during today’s session.

Zacharias was by his side soon enough, a cup of water in each hand. Alfonse gratefully took one of the cups from him, taking a sip.

“You’ve grown so much since we first met,” Zacharias said, not quite meeting Alfonse’s eyes. Alfonse supposed that had something to do with his lack of a mask, these days. Maybe it made him feel too open, and he was too used to hiding behind his mask.

“So have you,” Alfonse replied, which was true. They’d both changed a lot. Sometimes, Alfonse wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

Right now, though, he felt like it might be. They’d changed enough that they could come back together after being apart for so long. They could even sit together under a tree after training like this, close enough that Alfonse could easily just reach out and put his hand on Zacharias’s.

Ah. Zacharias beat him to it, lacing their fingers together where their hands lay between the two of them. “Of course, you’ve always been such a hard worker,” he said, his voice low like he was telling Alfonse a secret. “But it wouldn’t do if you pushed yourself too much.”

“I know my limits, Zacharias,” Alfonse said, matter-of-factly. He wasn’t hurt by his friend’s words, nor was he scolding Zacharias. He was sure there was more of a point to this than Zacharias was letting on. There usually was.

“Yes, well… Would you consider meeting with me this evening? I have errands to run, and they would be much more enjoyable with someone like you at my side.”

Alfonse looked away, more than a little flustered, though he hoped dearly it didn’t show on his face. He would never hear the end of it, then. “I would love to.”

Zacharias had knocked on his door just as the sun was setting. Even now, it was rare to see him out of his armor (though it was a nice change of pace that he wore much different armor than at their reunion… the Askran colors looked nice on him). Seeing him dressed more casually… well, Alfonse couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“Shall we?” he asked, stepping aside to allow Alfonse the space to exit his room.

“Where are we going?” Alfonse asked. Somehow it hadn’t occurred to him before to ask what errands, exactly, Zacharias needed his accompaniment for.

“Into town,” Zacharias replied, which was obvious enough to Alfonse, and not truly what he was asking.

Still, he trusted Zacharias with his life, so he didn’t ask any more questions as the two of them walked out of the castle.

The townsfolk were very well-acquainted with the Order of Heroes, since they were right by the castle. While most of the people of Askr were more than critical of Alfonse’s choices when it came to the Order, at least right here, everyone seemed to like him just fine. They would all greet him kindly, and more than a few shopkeepers would stop him on his way out for an actual conversation.

That happened tonight, too, with everyone waving him and Zacharias over to talk. Alfonse felt oddly gratified that he wasn’t the only person who missed Zacharias during his absence, and welcomed his return.

Zacharias did seem to be mostly picking up things the Order needed: fresh vegetables and other foods, medical supplies, fabric for the seamstresses in the castle, and other necessities.

However, Alfonse was almost certain that he didn’t need anything from the bookstore.

Once more that evening, the shopkeeper waved the two of them over right away.

“Are you here for  _ that _ thing?” the shopkeeper asked, looking at Zacharias.

Zacharias’s lips quirked up. “Yes, of course. We’ve discussed this already, haven’t we?”

“Just making sure!” the shopkeeper chirped in response, reaching under her counter to pull out a bag. Alfonse couldn’t exactly see what was in it, but he assumed that it was probably a book, considering where they were. Zacharias didn’t seem keen to let Alfonse examine it, either, since he promptly picked it up and placed it in one of the other bags he’d been carrying.

After that, they made their way back to the castle grounds, mostly in companionable silence. They’d never needed to speak much to enjoy each other’s company.

They returned to a blanket spread out on the grass, and a small basket of food placed on top of it. While Alfonse moved to walk past it, Zacharias took hold of his wrist, pulling gently on it so Alfonse would sit down.

“I… may have planned this,” Zacharias said, setting the bags down next to him on the blanket. He reached into the one from the bookstore, handing its contents to Alfonse.

It was a new history book, one that Alfonse had been looking at last time Zacharias went to the bookstore with him. His eyes widened as he glanced between the book and Zacharias. Much like earlier that day, Zacharias wasn’t meeting his eyes at first, until he realized Alfonse wasn’t saying anything.

When he finally made eye contact with Alfonse, he offered up a small, shaky smile. “Do you like it?”

Alfonse laughed, placing the book in his lap. “I do but… I could have bought this myself. You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I wanted to,” Zacharias replied, reaching out to grab Alfonse’s hand again. “You mean so much to me.”

Alfonse didn’t have a response to that, beyond how he felt the same, which he was sure Zacharias already knew. Instead, he asked, “... This wasn’t about me relaxing much, was it?”

Zacharias’s smile could light up whole rooms, Alfonse marveled. It was wonderful when it was directed at him alone. “It was,” Zacharias admitted. “However, it was also just a date.

“And,” he added, leaning in closer, “it’s not over quite yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the front bottoms, "2yl" which makes this i think the third fic i've titled w/ tfb lyrics? maybe i need to listen to some new bands (joke)
> 
> if u wanna find me, i'm still [@lineraway](https://twitter.com/lineraway) on twitter and [zenithgays](https://zenithgays.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
